1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter, more particularly to a scooter with a shock-absorbing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scooter generally includes a front frame body with a front wheel, and a rear frame body with a rear wheel. A shock-absorbing member is disposed between and interconnects the front and rear frame bodies for absorbing shocks acting on the conventional scooter.
However, the shock-absorbing effect provided by the conventional scooter upon encountering a shock is not smooth.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a scooter having front and rear frame parts coupled pivotally through a pivot unit, and equipped with two shock-absorbers which cooperate with the pivot unit to provide smooth absorbing actions of the shock-absorbers.
According to the present invention, a scooter includes: a front frame part having a horizontally extending base with a rear coupling end, and a front absorber-mounting member that is disposed adjacent to the rear coupling end and that projects upwardly from the base; a front wheel connected rotatably to the front frame part; a pivot unit; a rear frame part having a front coupling end pivoted to the rear coupling end of the front frame part through the pivot unit so as to permit turning of the rear frame part relative to the front frame part, the rear frame part further having spaced apart left and right wheel-mounting arms extending rearwardly from the front coupling end in a transverse direction relative to the pivot unit, and a rear absorber-mounting member that is disposed adjacent to the front coupling end and that is fixed to and that extends upwardly from the wheel-mounting arms; a rear wheel connected rotatably to the wheel-mounting arms of the rear frame part; and left and right shock-absorbers having front ends pivoted to the front absorber-mounting member, and rear ends pivoted to the rear absorber-mounting member. Each of the left and right shock-absorbers extends inclinedly and upwardly from the rear absorber-mounting member to the front absorber-mounting member so as to absorb shocks from vertical and horizontal directions.